


Night Out

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice gets really drunk, F/M, FP takes care of her, Girls' Night Out, Humor, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp
Summary: Alice goes to the Speakeasy to have a good night with Hermione and Mary
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 10





	Night Out

Alice was driving to Pops, finally she was having a girl's night at Le Bonne Nuit after so long, she was meeting with Mary and Hermione.

Alice parked her car and and hops off the vehicle and she walks to the door, she   
enters the diner saying hi to Pop and then she walks downstairs to the Speakeasy,   
she spots immediately the girls that are sitting right next to the bar and walks to them, "Ladies" Alice says smiling making the other two turn around in their seat, "Finally, what took you so long?" Mary asked, "Did FP made you busy?" Hermione said smirking, Alice rolled her eyes "We're not together! I'm just sharing a house with him" Mary and Hermione exchanged a look and Alice rolled her eyes again "I'm serious! And tonight we're not talking about men, we're here to have fun!" "Reggie? Can you get me tequila please?" Alice asks the boy and he nods "Uuu, starting with the strong stuff" Mary chuckles, "This is the only way I know how to start" Alice says smirking and grabbing the glass with tequila "Cheers!" Alice says clicking her glass with the other two "Cheers".

Hours later the three women were waisted, talking and laughing so hard in a Le Bonne Nuit that was almost empty now, "Remember that time in junior year when you put glue in all of Penelope's books?" Hermione says chuckling along Mary, "well, what can I say, I never liked her" Alice says shrugging her shoulders and finishing her drink, "Another one Reggie!" She yells to the boy, Reggie exchange a look with Veronica that arrived not that long ago, asking for her help, Veronica understood his look and walked to the women "Ok Ms. Smith, this is the last one for you and then I'm calling Betty to pick you up, okay?" she says giving her another glass to Alice, "And that goes for you too" she pointed at her mom and Mary, "Yeah yeah, whatever" Alice says rolling her eyes, Veronica just chuckles and shakes her head walking to Reggie "So are you really going to call Betty? Didn't she went to visit Jughead at his school?" Reggie asks, "Shit, you're right, I forgot about it" Veronica sighs but then she turns to look at Reggie again with a raised eyebrow, "But, I can call Mr Jones?, they're living together, I'm sure he can pick her up" "I'm going to call Archie too so he can pick his mom and then I will drive my mom home" "Good idea" Reggie answers.  
Veronica grabs the phone and calls FP, "Hello?" FP answers right away, "Hi Mr. Jones, it's Veronica, I was gonna call Betty but she went to visit Jughead and I was wondering if you could pick Ms. Smith? We're at Le Bonne Nuit" FP furrows his eyebrows, "What happened? Is she okay?" "Yes! She's okay she's just...really drunk" FP sighs "I'm on my way".

The women are on stage singing "Dancing Queen" when FP and Archie arrived, Veronica sighs in relief when she sees them, they walk to her, "what's going on?" "They had too many drinks and now they are singing and dancing to all of the ABBA hits" Reggie says "All of them are drunk?" "Well Ms. Andrews and Ms. Gomez are not that drunk, but Ms Smith is really hammered" And why you didn't stop getting her drinks?" "Yeah because it's really easy to say no to Ms Smith" Reggie answers and FP rolls his eyes "can you turn the music off?" FP asks and Veronica nods, she walks behind the counter and turns the switch off immediately cutting the music "Hey! What happened?" Alice yells clearly annoyed "Don't worry, we got this" FP says and walks to the stage "Alright ladies, it's time to go home now" FP says and Archie hops to the stage and grabs her mother's hand to help her with the stairs, Veronica doing the same with her mom, Alice pouts "No Jones, we're having fun! Go away!" "it's really late Alice and Veronica needs to close the place, come on" FP says trying to reason with her and offers her his hand, she grabs his hand reluctantly "You're no fun Jones" she tries to sound annoyed but ends chuckling "Fun Jones...that rhymed" Alice chuckles louder stumbling with a chair "Okay Bambi, let's go home" FP says wrapping an arm around her waist "WAIT!" Alice yells and everybody turns their heads to look at her, FP stopped in his tracks too, she turns her head to FP, "I'm hungry" she says pouting, "God Alice, you scared me, I thought that you hurt yourself or something" FP says sighing and the teens rolled their eyes.

"I'll buy you a burger upstairs, let's go" Alice scrunches her nose and smiles "You're cute" she says patting his cheek, FP just shakes his head and keeps helping her walk, "You guys can handle your moms?" FP asks the teens "Yes Mr. Jones, we can handle them" Veronica says giving her mom and Mary a glass of water, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" he says and starts walking with Alice upstairs "Have fun Jones!" Hermione and Mary shout smirking, FP rolls his eyes for the tenth time that night and walks upstairs. 

They reached the diner and walked to the counter, Pop smiles when he sees them "FP, what can I get for you two?" "Just a burger with fries and two chocolate milkshakes" FP answers and Alice slaps his chest "Ow! Okay, okay, with extra fries please" she smiles and rests her head on his shoulder, "The order will be ready in a minute" Pop chuckles and walks to the kitchen, Alice turns her body to FP and wraps her arms around his waist, nuzzling her nose in his neck, he tightened his grip around her "Mmm, you smell nice" she whispers "Thank you" he looks down for a moment smiling at her and then he rests his head on top of hers.

Pop walks with his order minutes later and gives it to him, "Thank you Pop" FP puts some bills on the counter and grabs the bag with food "You're welcome, let me help you with the door" Pop says walking to the door, he opens it for them and FP thanked him, he walks to his truck and opens the back door and puts the bag of food, then he helps Alice, buckles her up and closes the door, he hops on his truck too, "Let's go home Smith", she rests her head in the window "Home...I like that" he looks at her smiling and drives away.

They arrive home minutes later and he helps her getting out of his truck, he walks to the house with her, opens the door and helps her sitting in the couch, then he runs back to his truck to grab the food and closes the door, he sits right next to her and she climbs into his lap and rests her head on his chest "I want to eat here" she says" "Okay" he holds her with one arm and with the other he takes the food out of the bag, he handles her the burger and she takes it from him and starts devouring it, he laughs at how hungry she is, he handles her some fries and she just opens her mouth so he can feed her, then she reaches for her milkshake and starts drinking, he keeps feeding her until her burger and the fries are gone and then he grabs his milkshake too, they drink in silence until she stops drinking and furrows her eyebrows, he noticed that and asked "What's wrong?" "If Iron Man had a kryptonite suit do you think he can beat Superman?.”

FP can help but chuckle, "I think so, yeah" she puts her milkshake aside and turns in his lap putting one knee on each side of his body "But what if they're fighting in front of the sun? Didn't Superman get his strength from the sun?" he puts his milkshake next to them so he can grab her hips "Well yes, but Iron Man can't breathe outside the earth, and I don't think Iron Man could handle the heat from the sun" she sighs "You're right" she squeezes his face with her hands "God, you're so intelligent" and then she smashes her lips with his, FP's eyes widen at the action "Al...Alice" he mumbles against her lips "Mmmm" she says kissing him again, he gets lost in her for a moment kissing her back but when she grinds her hips against his, reality hits him again and he pushes her back a little "You're drunk, we can't do this right now" she pouts at that "But I'm horny...and you're hot" she says wrapping her arms around his neck, he cups her cheek with his hand, "I'm not going to take advantage of you, we can talk tomorrow about us okay?" He says pecking a kiss to her lips, "Okay" she says burying her face in his neck, he pecks a kiss to her head "Do you wanna go to bed?" He asks and she looks up immediately and smirks "To sleep Smith" He says with a raised eyebrow, she rolls her eyes at him "Fine, but you're staying with me, I want you to cuddle me" he laughs but nods anyway, he stands up and walks upstairs with her in his arms, he sets her on bed and he closes the door locking it, they don't want any of the children walking on them in the morning.

He helps her with her pijamas and then he takes his clothes off, just staying in his boxers and then he climbs in bed with her and pulls her body to his chest wrapping his arms around her, she intertwines her fingers with his and he nuzzles his head in her neck, "I love you" she mumbles half asleep already, he smiles, "I love you too Smith" he presses a kiss on her neck and closes his eyes, hoping that she really meant that and is not only the alcohol talking...


End file.
